


Explosion

by Koschei_Oakdown



Category: Green Lantern - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-19
Updated: 2018-01-19
Packaged: 2019-03-06 19:33:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13418151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Koschei_Oakdown/pseuds/Koschei_Oakdown
Summary: Random hallucinations?





	Explosion

**Author's Note:**

> Credit to DC Comics ;)

Boom! The sound of an explosion ripped through the air and Hal's head shot up, already searching for the source. In the distance, he could see the dissipating smoke cloud, hiding the Guardian's citadel from view and knew that whatever that had been, it wasn't good. He sprang into the air and let his ring carry him in an easy flight path, headed directly towards the danger, of course. He was faintly aware of the other Green Lanterns who had been loitering on Oa following after him but he paid them no mind, too intent on reaching the sight of the explosion as fast as he could.

High in the air above the cloud, Hal still had no clearer idea of what this was about so he dropped to the ground, careless of any danger that could be below. After all, he had his ring, it practically made him invulnerable. Oh, his ring!

Cursing his slow thinking, he constructed a fan and blew away the smoke, leaving the space around him clear. He could see several other Lanterns had already done the same, constructs varied for different cultures and styles of course, but his attention was immediately drawn to the man pulling himself to his feet in the middle of the citadel. "Sinestro?" he asked and hurried forward at the sight of bright purple blood.

Naturally, Sinestro pushed him away. That was a good sign. "I am fine," the more experienced Green Lantern dismissed, wiping the trickle of blood away from his nostrils. "I am far more concerned about the Manhunter - Have you let it escape?" Yellow eyes darted around and not seeing any captured robot, Sinestro leapt into the air, green streaks of energy trailing after him from his ring. Hal frowned. He didn't recall seeing any Manhunter but if Sinestro said so…

The other Lanterns were already following after Sinestro so Hal copied the action, springing back into the air and racing after his mentor. Still though, he couldn't see what Sinestro was following, there didn't seem to be any trace of a robot. But something had to have caused that explosion. Hey, he left this kind of thing to the professionals, there wasn't much point to questioning it.

Except… Hal was pretty sure they were flying in circles. Yes, they'd definitely passed that particular building already. Ok…

Thankfully, he wasn't the only one to notice. Otherwise he would have had to label it as paranoia or something - but anyway, Kilowog flew up to Sinestro, looking none too happy. "Hey, poozer, we're flying around in circles!" he pointed out and Hal could just see the irritation pouring off Sinestro at being questioned. But the Korugarian made no response, his eyes alighting on something in the distance. His speed picked up and he flew off, Kilowog following close behind.

Again, the other Lanterns followed but with less certainty than before. And suddenly, Sinestro was on the offensive, attacking… something. Hal tensed, ready to fight by Sinestro's side but a second later, he noticed what Kilowog could already see. Sinestro was attacking an invisible enemy.

Confused, Hal exchanged looks with the Lantern beside him who didn't seem to have any clearer idea of what was going on. Then he glanced back at Sinestro. "What - Sinestro!" Kilowog had obviously had enough and flew forward to try and pull Sinestro away from whatever he was doing. This was not something Sinestro appreciated, however, reacting badly and cracking his elbow into Kilowog's face. The he spun and hit the drill sergeant with a heavy construct to the chest.

"Do not obstruct me!" Sinestro warned, his ring hand clenching into a fist as Kilowog flew into a nearby building. "I will stop the Manhunter, whether you wish to assist me or not!" Teeth bared, Sinestro flew off again and this time, no one followed.

Torn between Sinestro and Kilowog, Hal hesitated, but there wasn't any choice. He followed after his mentor, leaving the other Lanterns to attend to the drill sergeant. "Sin!" he called, once he had the man in his sights. "What are you -?" Sinestro threw a construct at a nearby wall then ducked away from invisible return fire. If he didn't stop this soon, he was going to hurt someone - or worse, hurt himself.

Deciding to forgo the talking, Hal flew forward and placed himself between the wall and Sinestro, hands raised in the universal gesture of meaning no harm. The alien's eyes were visibly unfocused, he barely seemed to register that Hal was there. "Sin? Hey, look at me," Hal implored and Sinestro blinked. Then that yellow gaze sharpened and focused on Hal. Uh, now what? Well, now that Hal had Sinestro's attention, he shouldn't lose it. "Something's wrong."

"The Manhunter -" Sinestro began but Hal shook his head and flew closer, his hands still in the air. But he could sense now that his mentor wouldn't try attacking him so he dropped his hands down and reached out. Though Sinestro eyed him warily, Hal still managed to rest his hands on the alien's shoulder and look him deep in the eyes, making sure there would be no mistake.

"There's no Manhunter, Sin," Hal corrected gently. "It's just in your head." Sinestro's eyebrows drew together in confusion and he looked ready to argue but something grabbed his attention away from Hal. A flicker of movement maybe? But his eyes slid away and his body tensed up, again reacting to something only he could see. "Sin, please," Hal cut in, his grip tightening on the other man's shoulders. "Trust me, there's nothing there." Struck by inspiration, he shifted his focus onto his ring and silently ordered a check up of Sinestro's biology. "Look," he said, bringing up the scan results so Sinestro could see. "Something's affecting you."

Although he was visibly unconvinced, Sinestro did look and his eyes widened in surprise. "I believe you," he said and Hal sighed in relief. Naturally, Sinestro would far more easily be convinced by hard cold fact than any emotional appeal. Hal was an idiot.


End file.
